Stripes on Spots
by CraftyLion
Summary: Marik has developed a new EVIL PLAN to destroy Yugi. It involves stripes, spots, and dresses.


**Author's Note: After days of listening to the adamant insistence of TRIGGER M00NSHIELD, I have written a one-shot sequel to my drabble, **_**Somewhat Endearing**_**.  
(In actuality, it was only casually suggested in a review. Once.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura or Marik. Do not sue me, onegaishimasu!  
(Also, preemptive apology: I enjoyed the planning more than the actual plan, so the end is both rushed and sloppily done. But the beginning is worth it!)**

* * *

_"He'll be forced to wear stripes and polka dots TOGETHER!"_

_Bakura refrained from rolling his eyes. He grit his teeth. Once again, Marik had come up with the least evil plan to destroy Yugi. But for all his stupidity, weird antics, and metrosexual behaviour, Bakura couldn't help but smirk at his "evil" companion. The spirit shot a glance in Marik's direction, his chocolate brown eyes shaded by his hair. He would never admit it out loud, but something about him was somewhat endearing._

_"What do you think? A pretty F***ING good plan, eh Fluffy?" Marik asked eagerly._

_"I hate you."_

* * *

I looked at my feet. I studied my fingers. I glanced to the side, taking in the detail of the tree on my left; it looked like a squirrel had gone psycho on it. Poor tree. I even looked up at the curiously cloudless sky. But, as always, Marik's burning gaze became too much.

I sighed and returned my attention to him. His lavender eyes were wide and sparkling like the Nile when it reflected the sun. He had the same look as a child might when silently begging his parent for something.

I sighed again. "I think it's a stupid idea and, like always, it's not going to do anything. What we should do i-…"

(1)"I'M THE LEADER OF THE EVIL COUNCIL!" Marik shouted suddenly, jumping up. He pointed a finger at me. "NOT YOU! I'M THE LEADER AND WE DO WHAT I SAY!"

(2)"Aeeii! Stop yelling!" I pulled Marik back down. "Look, we're not even _in_ an evil council, somewhere in Egypt. We're in the park across from my apartment, somewhere in Japan."

"I am STILL the leader and what I say goes, all the time, no matter what," he said stubbornly. My fingers twitched, but I kept myself under control; I didn't slap him.

People were starting to stare at us, so, against my better judgment, I tried to placate Marik. "How do you plan on dressing Yugi in polka dots and stripes?"

"Good, you're seeing it my way."

"Right." At least his voice was lower now.

Marik took a deep breath and plunged into an explanation. "What we're gonna do is buy a bunch of clothes with stripes and dots. Then we set up a vending station along sidewalk which Yugi walks to get to and from school. He'll think, "Oh, clothes! I like clothes." He then will buy all the clothes from our station. I'll tell him to try on the clothes in the portable changing room (which we also have to buy). While he's trying on his new clothes, you sneak into his room, steal all of his old clothes, and replace it with the polka dot and stripe clothes!"

If I were an anime character, I'd have that look where my eyes turn into white un-eye-like circles, the top half of my face is taken over by a blue-ish haze, and my nose is all but gone.(3) "How can I replace his clothes if he's trying on the new clothes?"

"You take some of the new clothes with you."

"Why a vending station? Why don't we just sneak into his house and replace hi-?"

"No! There MUST be a vending station. Yugi won't buy the clothes if they're just in a store."

"And what makes you think he'll buy the clothes from you?"

"Shut your face, Bakura! It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing. Fine, we'll do it your way. And when it doesn't work, don't blame me."

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "I feel like I'm from the 80's," I shouted. I hoped Marik could hear me through the wall.

Although, I had to say, the dark blue color suited my complexion. I liked the feel of the fabric of the pants against my leg. I threw my luscious white hair over my shoulder and looked down to straighten my tie and button the jacket. "The 1880's, in particular," I added.

I turned around and watched in fascination as the two tails of the jacket flew around. Then I grabbed the hat and cane. "Why do we even need to wear these? There's no point. Where did you even get them anyway?" I asked, coming out of the room. "Marik, why are we-?" I stopped dead.

Stepping out of the other room was a girl. Her dress was slim fitting, clutching her chest and accentuating the fact that, in reality, she didn't have much of a chest. Meaning boobs. The skirt portion looked wrinkled, but I soon realized that it was because gathered in the back. Fabric trailed behind her elegantly as she stepped forward. She extended a hand to me and giggled.

I hit her with the cane. "You're stupid."

"Come on, Bakura, stop standing there. We have to set up the station before Yugi walks home!" The gi—no, MARIK ran out the door before I could even take in a breath. I followed along, resignedly.

By the time I got outside, Marik had already set up the station and all the clothes were laid out. He handed me a bag filled with the same garments and a phone.

"How convenient that Yugi walks in front of my apartment building," I said. "Too bad his house is HALF WAY ACROSS TOWN!"

"STOP YELLING!" Marik shouted at me.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

"Look, Fluffy. Just take the clothes, take this phone. I'll call you when Yugi stops by and that's when you go into the house."

"Marik, this is your phone."

"Just take it."

"Marik, you can't call me if you give me your phone."

"Go, Kitty. Yugi will be here soon."

"Ma—…"

"GO!"

I grumbled angrily to myself and decided that I didn't bloody care. I took Marik's phone with me and left him to sort out his bloody communication problems by himself. I was embarrassed at the looks people were giving me. I put the hat on and lowered it so I could only see the side walk. If anybody got in my way, I was going to hit them with the cane.

By the time I reached Kame Game Shop, the sun was low in the sky. I figured Yugi must have reached Marik by now, so I opened the door. Inside, I found Grandpa Motou kissing the wall.

Oh, sorry.

A poster.

I edged around him as quietly as possible, heading for the stairs that led to the second floor. To my relief and horror, he seemed too caught up in his … poster … to notice me at all.

Once safely on the second floor landing, it was easy enough to find Yugi's room. It was the one with duel monsters' posters all over the blue walls. The sun roof still hadn't been replaced and there was a bucket hanging from the window's frame, in the event that it rained. What ...?

I located the clothes quickly enough too. When I opened _that_ door, at least a pound of clothing tumbled out. I growled as I picked up the jeans, shirts, underwear, t-shirts, socks, jackets, and belts and put the bag of polka dotted and striped fabric into the closet instead. Then, with a final annoyed snort, I gathered all of those in my arms and started to leave.

"Um … Bakura? What are you doing with my clothes?"

"YUGI!" I dropped everything. There he was, the stupid, small, weird-haired kid from class. The King of Games. The host of my sworn enemy. Here. In his room. That wasn't right. "Why are you home so early?!"

"I … uh … I took a short cut from … no seriously, why are you going through my stuff? And what's with that outfit?"

"Uh, I'm j-just f-folding your clothes f-for you. See?" I picked up a pair of jeans and folded them the way my mother taught me how to. I did the same thing with a shirt. I even folded the socks. "Ehehehehehehe," I waved. "I'll be leaving now."

"B-Bakura! Bakura!"

I rushed out of Yugi's room, down the stairs, past Grandpa – STILL kissing his poster – out of the building and down the street to Marik's vending station.

My companion, still in his dress, now had an umbrella above his head to block the glare of the late afternoon sun. When he heard me running down the road, he turned and looked confused. "Eh, Bakura? What are you doing? Did you replace the clothes already?"

"No. Yugi came in too early."

"Where's the bag?"

"At Yugi's house."

"But you said you didn't do it."

"I didn't. Well, I did. I took the clothes out. I mean in. I put the clothes in. After I took them out. Of the wardrobe. The other ones, not the bag. Then I put the bag in. He took a short cut home! Did he pass by here?"

Marik blinked at my barrage. "Wait, so you did or you didn't replace his clothes?"

"MARIK!" I grabbed his shoulder and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"Hey, calm your tits, Fluffy. Seriously."

"Did you sell anything to Yugi or not?"

Marik sighed unhappily. "Yugi came by, but he said he wasn't interested in anything," he whined. "I tried to make him buy something, but he wouldn't take what I offered! He said he didn't like it."

"So he must have found a road that cut through from here to his house," I reasoned to myself.

"Hey, Bakura," Marik said. I looked up to catch his purple eyes again. "I was going to tell you that he was on his way to you, but you took my phone with you."

My eye twitched. "…"

* * *

**A/N: Da-nah! Please enjoy these photos that I found whilst writing this. I thought I'd add pictures for you so you could get facial expressions! A picture is worth a thousand words and all.  
Unfortunately, the spam filter is terrible. Therefore, I can only give you a few of my pictures.  
These pictures can be viewed by copying and pasting the url into Google Images. The picture of my choice is always the first one. You do not need to remove the spaces.**

**1. media-worlds . theotaku 12618-651315-20090622221613 . jpg  
2. oishiianime wp-content/uploads/2010/01/ chis-sweet-home-2 . png  
3. images/24444648/dawww_thumb . jpg**

**And here is the image that I derived Marik and Bakura's outfits from. I just wanted to have Bakura say he pushed his "luscious hair back"  
www . victorianweb art/costume/80s/8 . jpg**


End file.
